Heretofore in dispensing tubes made of plastic material, as distinguished from metal foil, wherein various types of materials are stored for dispensing by manual application of pressure to the body of the tube, there have been difficulties in obtaining uniform manual application of pressure to the tube and for the uniform flow of stored material through the tube outlet.
Dispensing tubes are found particularly in areas which employ caulking materials, bonding agents, silicones, pipe sealants, and though not limited thereto, could include other viscous materials such as toothpaste, putty and the like.
In presently employed plastic tubes, which are resilient, flexible, and have a memory, these normally return to their initial shape upon removal of manual pressure therefrom with the result that it is difficult to uniformly extrude the material from the tube and difficult to use up all of the material within the tube thoughout its length. This is particularly true in the case of plastic or nonmetallized tubes, and wherein as can be recalled in the case of toothpaste, the metal tube was foldable as the material was extruded and stayed folded until all of the material was extruded therefrom.